


here is my downfall

by kuro49



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: Dick laughs faintly, and Jason knows this as his Achilles’ heel.





	here is my downfall

**Author's Note:**

> in light of what's happening on tumblr, i'm archiving all of my misc drabbles on tumblr to here in case anything happens. based on this gorgeous [fanart by discodayz on tumblr](https://discodayz.tumblr.com/post/174948328980/dick-grayson-x-jason-todd-%EF%BE%89-%E3%83%AE-%EF%BE%89-%EF%BE%9F).

 

Coming back to life reminds him of the difference between being alive and living. He isn’t quite so sure which of that this is when they are stripped down until it is just skin and scars. 

Jason almost wants to reach out and dig his nails into the same old wounds, drag every bitter feeling between them right back to the surface and tell Dickie just how bad of an idea this is. He swallows instead, wets his mouth with his tongue and goes lax when Dick reaches out with a hand to touch the five o’clock shadow at his jaw.

“It’s nice to see you like this.”

In the same way Dick isn’t used to seeing him like this, Jason isn’t used to being seen in this light. Being accustomed to being treated like he is someone that stays, someone that plays for keeps, is something neither one of them knows what to do with.

He turns into Dick’s hand and fixes this situation for them both. “Save the small talk for someone who’s listening.”

Dick laughs faintly, and Jason knows this as his Achilles’ heel.

“You asked for this, little wing.”

Jason can’t say _yes_ enough.

When Dick closes his eyes into the kiss, Jason doesn’t have a chance of looking away. He kisses him with weight behind his lips, wraps a hand at the back of his head to tip his mouth into it, and Jason stays still enough just to open up underneath of it all. 

 


End file.
